Bad News For Tyler
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler's finally excited that Nikki's coming back to him after months from their long-distance relationship! Well, not that a certain trolling bearded Brit has anything to say about it! What does he have in store for Tyler that he won't even see coming? Features a special appearance by Dolph Ziggler.


**"Bad News For Tyler"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything** **involved with Dog With A Blog or the WWE. Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions and the World Wrestling Entertainment is owned by Vince McMahon. Anyway, I always wondered what would Tyler and Nikki's breakup would be like. So, using some WWE magic with the help of Dolph Ziggler and Bad News Barrett, here's what you have! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler James felt excited. He finally felt free and happy. Not to mention, he was giddy as a horse. The only reason why he was excited, free, happy and giddy was that Nikki was finally coming back from that dreaded country known as El Salvador. Tyler could've felt more alive to hear this. After all, it had been six months since they last dated, but they managed to keep in touch with each other. He no longer had to keep calling her all the time, because she was finally coming back to be with him.

It was well throughout the afternoon, and Tyler was outside on the front lawn, waiting her girlfriend's return. Just to bide time, Tyler pulled out his little hand mirror and checked his hair out, hoping it didn't leave out a flaw. Luckily for him, Tyler was flawless.

"Lookin' good." Tyler said to the mirror. "Nikki will definitely love seeing your face again."

While he was busy checking himself out, a bearded man dressed in a black tuxedo came out of the bushes, scaring Tyler!

"Aaaaagh!" Tyler yelped.

"How's it goin', ya bloody wanker?!" The Brit smiled.

This wasn't any Brit that Tyler stood before him. It was Bad News Barrett with his sneer and gavel in hand. It was a mystery how he even got inside the bush in the first place.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Tyler replied.

"Your mother's backside, what does it look like?" BNB scowled. "So I see you're having a pleasant day."

"I was until you showed up!" Tyler replied again. "I'm actually waiting on my girlfriend, Nikki. She's coming back home from El Salvador and we're gonna spend the rest of our summer together."

"How excruicating to hear," Bad News Barrett smirked. "But as fun as that sounds to you and all, I'm afraid I have some Bad News!"

"What?" Tyler scoffed. "You're gonna leave?"

"Actually, your little hot piece of tamale pie is gonna dump your sorry excuse of an ass." Bad News said, hitting him with a revelation of sorts. "This Nikki that you call her will find a way more suitable mate. Much suitable than your corny little haircut. If I were you, I'd get rid of that weird stench coming from your hair. It sounds like a mixture of horse semen and bacon grease. Thank you very much!"

Suddenly, Bad News Barrett bonked Tyler in the head with the gavel three times before hiding under the bushes again. Tyler soon shook that off before focusing on the road again.

"Thank goodness I won't need to see him again." Tyler replied.

And then, he finally looked to the left where a car was driving right by the James-Jennings house. And it wasn't any car. This was a silver Aston Martin for sure.

And much to his delight, he saw the beautiful Nikki Ortiz blow her hair right across the wind. She was riding in the passenger seat with another guy. Apparently, it must've been one of her friends at least. He was muscular and had blonde-bleached hair to go along with that arrogant swagger. But yet, Tyler can't help put his finger to it, as he didn't recognize the muscled blonde riding alongside Nikki.

Either way, Tyler was in for a huge surprise. As the car pulled up to Tyler, the lady-killer spoke to her.

"Hey, Nikki!" Tyler smiled. "Glad to have you-"

"It's not working out, Tyler." Nikki sighed.

Hearing this, Tyler's jaw dropped in disdain.

"Why... why not?" Tyler replied.

"I grew tired of us being apart." Nikki responded back. "I got tired of being lonely without you by my side when I just realized I needed somebody to get close to me in my time of need. That's when I met Dolph. He's so cocky and strong, I just love a man who really knows what a lady wants."

"But I know what you want!" Tyler cried out. "What does this Dolph guy that I don't have, anyway?"

"He wears pink!" Nikki squealed, holding Dolph's arm tightly. "And let me tell ya, men look so attractive with a girly color."

Suddenly, Dolph wrapped his arm around Nikki, giving her quite a smirk.

"C'mon, babe." Dolph smirked. "I know the hippest bar we can go in this town. Just Mojitos for you and me."

Before he could drive away with Tyler's new ex-girlfriend, he looked up to the stunned ladykiller and gave him two closing words.

"Show... off."

And then, they drove off.

This left Tyler sinking on his knees in defeat. He couldn't believe after all this time, Nikki had the decency of dumping Tyler in front of his face. From here, Tyler went from hunk to a skunk in an instant.

"I can't believe this," Tyler muttered to himself. "Nikki dumped me..."

While he was still on his knees, Bad News Barrett came from the bush again and spoke down to Tyler.

"Hurts now, doesn't it!?" Bad News smirked. "I guess you never heard Dolph's expression before, huh? He 'steals the show, and your girlfriend'! Enjoy drinking your tears through a shot glass, wanker! Thank you very much!"

Once again, Bad News hit Tyler with the gavel again before raising his hands in victory and disappearing from the bush. And yet again, Tyler was still on his knees. He never moved, he never blinked, and he never even stood up.

But all Tyler could do was look around shoulder-to-shoulder. From there, he shrugged to himself and said:

"Okay... what just happened there?!"

* * *

 **You just got dumped Tyler, that's all.**

 **Sorry I didn't mean to make Nikki so hateful in that fic. All and all, I'm a huge Tyler/Nikki fan to the end, but I'd figured it would be funny for a little change. Very different from my romance fics between Tylikki (my cute name for Tyler and Nikki). Plus, what would a good old trolling be without Bad News Barrett ruining the fun. I prefer him over King Barrett anyday, let me tell ya.  
**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
